polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
World War II
ALLIED POWERS Sovietball (from 1941) USAball (from 1941) UKball Free Franceball Republic of Chinaball British Canadaball Australiaball New Zealandball Union of South Africaball Kingdom of Italyball(from 1943) Kingdom of Romaniaball(from 1944) South Koreaball(Provisional government) (from 1942) Kingdom of Bulgariaball(from 1944)|combatant2 = AXIS POWERS Nazi Germanyball Japanese Empireball Kingdom of Italyball(until the 1943) Kingdom of Hungaryball ( 1941-1944) First Slovak Republicball (from 1940) Kingdom of Romaniaball (from 1941) Kingdom of Bulgariaball (from 1941) Finlandball (from 1941) Manchukuoball Vichy Franceball Thailandball |date = 1939-1945|place = - Nazi Germanyball and occupied Europe - UKball - North Africa (notably Italian Libyaball) - Soviet Unionball - Republic of Chinaball - Japanese Empireball - Territory of Hawaiiball|causes = Axis invasions |result = *Allied Victory **End of Naziball **Occupation of Japanese Empireball **Births of UNball, NATOball and Warsaw Pactball |commander2 = Adolf Hitler Benito Mussolini Hirohito|status = Over|territory = Many…|commander1 = Franklin D. Roosevelt Joseph Stalin Winston Churchill Chiang Kai-shek https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_de_Gaulle Charles de Gaulle|strength1 = Had more|strength2 = Almost took over the world|casualties1 = 61,000,000|casualties2 = 12,000,000}} World War II The Sequel was a war between the Allies ( }} USAball, }} Franceball, }} UKball, and }} Soviet Unionball) and the Axis ( Nazi Germanyball, }} Kingdom of Italyball and Japanese Empireball) between 1939 and 1945. It also caused the Holocaust, in which 6 million }} Jewcubes died. According to Sofiaball, he thinks it was 8 million }} Jewcubes that died. Buildup to War (1919-1939)Category:EventsCategory:War After }} German Empireball lost the Great War, }}Germanyball (Weimar Republicball at the time) was humiliated by the }} }} }} Allied powers of the War, who forced him to sign the Treaty of Versailles in 1919, which took away some of his clay, and also limited his power. }} Germanyball experienced hyperinflation and }}Franceball invading part of his clay in 1923, after he tried to postpone his reparations, but eventually got back on his feet, and joined the League of Nations in 1925. In 1929, However, }} USAball experienced a stock market crash, which affected all of his indebted, including }}Germanyball, who quickly lost all his money. As a result of his poverty, he renamed himself Nazi Germanyball in 1933, and re-anschlussed his demilitarized clay, known as the Saar, in 1935, then the Rhineland in 1936. }} Italyball, had become }} fascist in 1922, and had invaded }}Albaniaball's clay in 1926, then }} Abssyniaball's clay in 1935-36. Meanwhile, in East Asia, Japanball invaded Manchuball, one of }} Chinaball's sons, and took his clay in 1931, renaming him }} Manchukuoball. Meanwhile, as Nationalist }} Chinaball recovered from his split personality disorder in the 1930s, Japanball took advantage of him still being ill and kidnapped then raped him in 1937. }} USAball responded by stopping trade with Japanball. Meanwhile, in Europe, in 1936-37 Nazi Germanyball helped fellow fascist spanish to destroy the spanish republicans }} Spainball, and bomb Basqueball in the Spanish Civil War. In 1938 Nazi Germanyball Anschlussed }} Austriaball and it's clay, and did the same to Czechoslovakiaball and his Sudetenland clay a few months later. }} Slovakiaball become independent and Bohemiaball and Moraviaball become Protectorate. In 1938, }} UKball and }} Franceball met Nazi Germanyball in Munichball, part of his clay to sign an agreement, in which Nazi Germanyball agreed to stop expanding his clay. However, when he broke the agreement in September 1939 by invading Polandball's clay, under a secret non-aggression pact with }} Soviet Unionball, }} UKball and }} Franceball declared war against Nazi Germanyball, after he refused to withdraw from }} Polandball's clay. Axis Anchluss (1939-1942) Around this time, fellow fascist ball }} Italyball also anschlussed }} Albaniaball and Ethiopiaball, and became allies with Nazi Germanyball and Japanball in 1940. Nazi Germanyball anschlussed the clay of }}Denmarkball, }} Norwayball, }} Luxembourgball, }}Belgiumball (family tradition), and }} Netherlandsball, then raped Franceball in May 1940, creating a puppet state, }} Vichy Franceball, who inherited }} Franceball's clay, since she had fled to }} UKball's clay. Nazi Germanyball then tried to bomb }} UKball's clay, but was ultimately defeated and forced to withdraw from it. Meanwhile, }} Soviet Unionball tried to rape }}Finlandball, but he beat up }} Soviet Unionball, who raped }} Estoniaball, }} Latviaball, }} Moldovaball and }} Lithuaniaball instead, causing Nazi Germanyball to wonder if }} Soviet Unionball was really that stronk after all. In 1941, Nazi Germanyball invaded Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball and }} Greeceball's clay, with some help from }} Italyball, who later invaded }} Monacoball's tiny clay.In Yugoslavia tha Nazis set up multiple puppet states. }} Hungaryball, }} Romaniaball, and }}Bulgariaball decided to ally with Nazi Germanyball, in hopes of not being raped by him. Nazi Germanyball then decided to invade }} Soviet Unionball's clay in June 1941. Back in East Asia, Japanball had invaded and raped }} Franceball's adoptive son French Indochinaball, before forcing }} Thailandball to ally with him. In December 1941, he bombed }} USAball's Hawaiian clay, causing him to declare war on Japanball and Nazi Germanyball. Japanball responded by raping }}UKball's adoptive children in Southeast Asia, }} Hong Kongball, Malaysiaball, }} Burmaball, }}Tringapore,and }} USAball's adoptive son, }} Philippinesball. By 1942, he had also kidnapped Bruneiball, Dutch East Indiesball (now }} Indonesiaball), New Guineaball (later }} Papua New Guineaball), and }} Solomon Islandsball. However, }} USAball won a decisive victory on Japanball's clay at Midway Island in 1942, then bombed Japanball's clay, before taking the Saipan and Guandacanal islands. The tide turns (1942-1943) In June 1941, Nazi Germanyball invaded both Sovietball's clay, and Vichy Franceball's clay in North Africa, his half-brothers French Algeriaball, Tunisiaball, and Libyaball. He also bombed Maltaball's clay, but since this is really rather irrelevant we will move on. USAball helped UKball in North Africa, to defend Egyptball at El Alamein, and eventually liberated Franceball's adoptive North African children from their evil half-brother's control. In 1943, USAball invaded Italyball's southern clay, and UKball liberated Greeceball's island clay. In Eastern Europe, Nazi Germanyball had invaded most of Sovietball's clay, liberating his slaves Belarussian SSRball, Ukranian SSRball (who was starving), Moldovan SSRball, Estonian SSRball, Latvian SSRball, and Lithuanian SSRball, with his new ally Finlandball, but was bogged down in the winter of 1942-43 by bad weather and the winter in Sovietball's clay. He was forced to retreat, and was defeated at Kursk and Stalingrad on Sovietball's clay in 1943. By September 1943, Sovietball had reclaimed most of the SSRballs' clay, and Nazi Germanyball was on the retreat. In late 1943, UKball liberated his sons Burmaball, Malayaball, and Trinagapore, and his real sons Australiaball and New Zealandball helped chase Japanball out of Dutch East Indiesball, Solomon Islandsball, and New Guineaball's clay. USAball landed in his son Philippinesball's clay in 1943, and started fighting with Japanball to liberate him. In Europe, however, Nazi Germanyball was busy murdering Jewcubes on Polandball's clay to notice Romainiaball, Finlandball, Iranball and Bulgariaball abandoning him in favour of the Allies. USAball pushed up Italyball's clay, but Nazi Germanyball took the rest of it before USAball could liberate it, and he created Italian Social Republicball. Italyball then switched sides to join the Allies. Meanwhile, UKball helped liberate Abyssiniaball from Italyball in East Africa. Defeat of the Axis (1944-1945) By January 1944, USAball had liberated most of Italyball's clay and Philippinesball's clay in the Battle of Manila, and Sovietball had 'liberated' Polandball and Czechoslovakiaball's clay. UKball and Franceball then staged an invasion to liberate Franceball's clay from her evil son at Monte Cassino in 1944, causing Vichy Franceball to surrender to the Allies (family tradition?). In June 1944, UKball, and his sons Canadaball and USAball landed on Franceball's former clay, and liberated Paris, in September 1944. Meanwhile, in the Pacific, USAball liberated some of Japanball's clay, including Iwo Jima, and Okinawa, while UKball rescued his adoptive son Hong Kongball and helped Chinaball kick out Japanball from his clay. By January 1945, USAball had secured the Pacific islands' clay, and Chinaball was heading north. Manchukuoball surrendered, while USAball finished up work on a special weapon to be used on either Nazi Germanyball or Japanball. In Europe, after the Battle of the Bulge in winter 1944-45, Nazi Germanyball had retreated from the Ardennes, and Luxembourgball, Belgiumball, and Netherlandsball had been liberated, the last one by Canadaball. Meanwhile, Italyball and Monacoball's clay had been liberated by USAball, and Sovietball had liberated Yugoslaviaball, Hungaryball, Austriaball, Polandball, and Albaniaball's clay, rescuing the Jewcubes that had not been murdered, and had even entered Nazi Germanyball's clay. By March 1945, Sovietball had won the Battle of Berlin, and was in the heart of Nazi Germanyball's clay. UKball and USAball joined him soon afterwards, and Nazi Germanyball was mortally wounded in late April, and committed suicide on the 8th of May, 1945, ending the war in Europe. His children West Germanyball, and East Germanyball were adopted respectively by USAball and Sovietball. GermanyRawr (aka the Saar) was adopted by Franceball, but eventually given to West Germanyball. Norwayball and Denmarkball became free once again after Nazi Germanyball's death in May 1945. Meanwhile, Japanball withdrew from Chinaball, Taiwanball, and Koreaball's clay, and considered surrendering when Sovietball declared war on him, but hesitated to do so until USAball dropped two nukes on his clay, causing him to surrender in August 1945, ending the war altogether. Sovietball and USAball both adopted the dying Koreaball's children, North Koreaball and South Koreaball, while Japanball was given free therapy by USAball after the war. USAball also helped rebuild the European balls' clay, while Sovietball exerted his control over his newly 'liberated' territories. UNball was also created to help prevent another World War from happening ever again (hopefully), while the League of Nations was disbanded. After the War, both USAball and USSRball was recognized like the only 2 Super Powers in the world by other countryballs. Combatants/Participants Allies * USAball (from 1941) * Cubaball * Puerto Ricoball * Philippinesball * Mexicoball * UKball * Canadaball * Australiaball * New Zealandball * British Ceylonball * Union of South Africaball * British Rajball * Franceball (1939-1940, then Free Franceball, until 1944-1945) * French Indochinaball (from 1940) * Belgiumball (from 1940) * Netherlandsball (from 1940) * Sovietball (from 1941) * Chinaball (from 1937) * Kingdom of Italyball (from 1944) * Kingdom of Greeceball * Polandball (Character) * Brazilball (from 1942) * Abyssiniaball (from 1935) * Yugoslaviaball(from 1941) * Norwayball (from 1940) * Denmarkball (from 1940) * Luxembourgball (from 1940) * Argentinaball (from 1945) * Icelandball (from 1944) * Colombiaball * Dominican Republicball (From 1941) * Koreaball/South Koreaball (From 1942) Axis * Nazi Germanyball * Empire of Japanball * Kingdom of Italyball (until 1943) * First Slovak Republicball (from 1939 and loyal to end) * Italian Social Republicball (from 1943) * Vichy Franceball (from 1940 to 1944 to 1945) * Manchukuoball (from 1937) * Kingdom of Hungaryball (from 1941) * Kingdom of Romaniaball (from 1941 to 1944) * Kingdom of Bulgariaball (from 1941 to 1944) * Protectorate of Bohemia and Moraviaball (from 1939-40) * Albaniaball (until 1943) * Finlandball (from 1941 to 1944) * Pahlavi Iranball (until 1943) * Independent State of Croatiaball * Republic of Nanjingball Gallery PolandballISTankBiggur.png Third Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anschlussing other balls. Includes upset Russian SFSRball, his father Soviet Unionball and UKball looking after his nephews who have joined Free Franceball. WWII_1.png|The European Theatre in a nutshell. NfQ5cOS.png|The Good, The Bad and The Ugly Comment_BjpEMv0Fcv3f47e9KRJWxTIMDvpl3G5M.gif| }} Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:World War II Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Afghanistanball Category:Wars involving Albanian Kingdomball (1939-1943) Category:Wars involving Albanian Kingdomball (1943-1944) Category:Wars involving French Algeriaball Category:Wars involving Argentinaball Category:Wars involving Australiaball Category:Wars involving British Bahrainball Category:Wars involving Belgiumball Category:Wars involving Boliviaball Category:Wars involving Brazilball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Bulgariaball Category:Wars involving British Canadaball Category:Wars involving British Ceylonball Category:Wars involving Chileball Category:Wars involving Republic of Chinaball Category:Wars involving Colombiaball Category:Wars involving Costa Ricaball Category:Wars involving Cubaball Category:Wars involving British Cyprusball Category:Wars involving Czechoslovakiaball Category:Wars involving First Slovak Republicball Category:Wars involving Protectorate of Bohemia and Moraviaball Category:Wars involving Denmarkball Category:Wars involving Dominican Republicball Category:Wars involving Dutch East Indiesball Category:Wars involving Ecuadorball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Egyptball Category:Wars involving El Salvadorball Category:Wars involving Estoniaball Category:Wars involving Ethiopian Empireball Category:Wars involving British Fijiball Category:Wars involving Finlandball Category:Wars involving French Third Republicball Category:Wars involving Free Franceball Category:Wars involving Vichy Franceball Category:Wars involving Nazi Germanyball Category:Wars involving Gibraltarball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Greeceball Category:Wars involving Greeceball (1941-1944) Category:Wars involving Guatemalaball Category:Wars involving Haitiball Category:Wars involving Hondurasball Category:Wars involving British Hong Kongball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Hungaryball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Icelandball Category:Wars involving British Rajball Category:Wars involving Pahlavi dynastyball Category:Wars involving British Iraqball Category:Wars involving Irelandball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Italyball Category:Wars involving Fascist Italyball Category:Wars involving Italian Social Republicball Category:Wars involving Japanese Empireball Category:Wars involving British Kenyaball Category:Wars involving Japanese Koreaball Category:Wars involving French Laosball Category:Wars involving Latviaball Category:Wars involving French Lebanonball Category:Wars involving Liberiaball Category:Wars involving Liechtensteinball Category:Wars involving Lithuaniaball Category:Wars involving Luxembourgball Category:Wars involving British Malayaball Category:Wars involving British Maltaball Category:Wars involving Manchukuoball Category:Wars involving Mexicoball Category:Wars involving Monacoball Category:Wars involving Mongolian People's Republicball Category:Wars involving French Moroccoball Category:Wars involving British Nauruball Category:Wars involving NepalRawr Category:Wars involving Netherlandsball Category:Wars involving British Newfoundlandball Category:Wars involving New Zealandball Category:Wars involving Nicaraguaball Category:Wars involving British Northern Rhodesiaball Category:Wars involving Norwayball Category:Wars involving Omanball Category:Wars involving British Palestinecube Category:Wars involving Panamaball Category:Wars involving Paraguayball Category:Wars involving Peruball Category:Wars involving Philippinesball Category:Wars involving Second Polish Republicball Category:Wars involving Portugalball Category:Wars involving Kingdom of Romaniaball Category:Wars involving British Samoaball Category:Wars involving San Marinoball Category:Wars involving Saudi Arabiaball Category:Wars involving British Tringapore Category:Wars involving Union of South Africaball Category:Wars involving British Southern Rhodesiaball Category:Wars involving Soviet Unionball Category:Wars involving Armenian SSRball Category:Wars involving Azerbaijan SSRball Category:Wars involving Byelorussian SSRball Category:Wars involving Georgian SSRball Category:Wars involving Francoist Spainball Category:Wars involving Swedenball Category:Wars involving Switzerlandball Category:Wars involving French Mandate for Syria and the Lebanonball Category:Wars involving Thailandball Category:Wars involving Tongaball Category:Wars involving British Transjordanball Category:Wars involving Turkeyball Category:Wars involving UKball Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving Uruguayball Category:Wars involving Vatican Cityball Category:Wars involving Venezuelaball Category:Wars involving Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemenball Category:Wars involving Yugoslaviaball Category:Wars before Post-Cold war